


Untitled (46)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [46]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daddy Tentoo, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor tends to the wounds of his jeopardy-friendly daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: this week’s prompt, _tears_ , and one from way back on May 5th, _tender_.  
>  I don’t know why I didn’t finish it way back when, because it only needed some tweaking. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

“This won’t hurt, love. Promise.” The Doctor tugged Charlie’s hand from her swollen cheek, persuading her to let him examine her injury.

He activated the dermal regenerator. “There you go.” Ruffling the honey-brown hair, he placed a tender kiss on the newly-healed skin. “Next time you find something unfamiliar, tell me or Mummy _before_ you go poking at it. The TARDIS attracts all manner of alien artefacts.”

With a cheeky grin, Charlie wiped her tears, hopped off the examination table, and ran out the TARDIS doors.

“Oi, where’re you going?”

 But she was gone… even more jeopardy-friendly than her Mum!

* * *

 


End file.
